10 dates  Yuuji & Zaizen
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Yuuji asks Zaizen out on a date, but not for the reason Zaizen'd like it to be for. A collection of short stories for the 10 dates-comm at LJ
1. 1: First

**Hitouji Yuuji & Zaizen Hikaru**

**10 dates; #1: First**

Zaizen looked at Yuuji, suspicion clear in his eyes. "Senpai, why would you... ask me to...?"

Yuuji slapped a hand to his face and groaned. "Do I need a reason? Zaizen, I just want to go on a date."

"Because I thought you still liked Konjiki-senpai." Zaizen stated. Yuuji squirmed. "You jist want to make him jealous, right?"

Yuuji looked to the ground and Zaizen sighed. "Maa, it can't be helped. But senpai," he said when Yuuji looked up at him with hope shining in his eyes. "only this once."

Yuuji beamed at him and flung himself over Zaizen. "Thank you!" Zaizen made a displeased face and pushed the third year off of him. "Let's just get this over with..." he grumbled.

Yuuji pulled him to a café close to the school, and tried to get Zaizen to talk. For some reason which he didn't understand, the young tensai refused to open his mouth other than ordering an ice cream when the waiter walked up to him.

Zaizen sat in thought. He was happy his senpai had asked him on a date. It was the reason behind it, Konjiki-senpai and Yuuji's love for said teen that bothered him. _He_ wanted to be in the center of Yuuji's attention, but he wasn't. His first – and probably last – date with this senpai of his.. didn't make him happy at all.

He had a deep crush on the green-haired boy, but said teen was still in love with a guy he'd already been dumped by.

"Zaizen." Yuuji tried to catch his attention. When calling the others name didn't succeed, he picked up his spoon and took a piece of creamy chocolate cake on it and shoved it up to the Zaizen's lips. Zaizen looked at the cake in confusion, and Yuuji had to tell him to open his mouth. Zaizen did, after hesitating moment. "Schempa" Zaizen said, then coughed. He swallowed. "Senpai. You're an idiot."

"Eh?" Yuuji tilted his head to the side.

"If you don't get it, think about it a little." was the response from the tensai, and he stood up. "I'm going home."

"But you-"

"It ain't gonna work anyway." Zaizen shook his head and walked out of the café. "Stupid senpai."

Yuuji sat still at the table and stared at Zaizen's melting ice-cream. "What's up..? I don't get it..." He shook his head to clear his mind. "I don't understand that guy at all.. Why did he...seem so mad..?" He raised his head to look out the window. "Wait a minute... Does that mean...? Crap!" He flew up from his seat and followed Zaizen, but didn't see him anywhere. "Crap!" he repeated. "He's g_one_!"


	2. 2: Gift

**Hitouji Yuuji & Zaizen Hikaru  
****10 dates; #2: Gift**

"Zaizen!" Yuuji shouted once he spotted the teen by the cafeteria. He saw Zaizen tense, then continue to walk, as if he hadn't heard him. Yuuji, who had raised his hand as if to reach out for his team-mate, lowered the hand and looked after the younger teen sadly. "Zaizen?"  
"Yo, what's gotten y' so gloomy?"  
Yuuji spun around, looking at Kenya. "Ah, well. I think Zaizen's avoiding me."  
"Avoiding you?" Kenya tilted his head to the side. "Why'd he do that?"  
"I sort of did... something stupid.." Yuuji squirmed and looked odnw. "Think he's mad at me."  
"Hoooh..."  
"Don't just 'hooh'. Tell me what to do!" Yuuji shouted, grabbing hold of the front of Kenya's red t-shirt. "I don't want him to be mad at me!"  
"Okay, okay. First off, Yuuji, calm ya gotta calm down, 'kay?" Kenya pried Yuuji's hands off of him and held the sad-looking teens wrists in his hands. "Now, let's go somewhere and talk about this."  
Yuuji nodded, letting Kenya lead him to the roof and seat him by the fence.  
"So tell me, what happened?" Kenya asked.  
Yuuji was silent for a while, then told him the whole story, ending with "and now I think he hates me, but I thought that he..."  
"What?" Kenya crossed his arms. "You realize first _now_?"  
Yuuji looked up at him. "Wh-what? What do you mean?"  
Kenya rolled his eyes and lay down with his hands behind his head. "Geez, you're denser than Yuushi. Listen, you. He's liked you since like, first day he got here or somethin'. I've known him longer than you, since he was my kouhai at my old school, and he sort of, well, not act differently around you, but there's this look in his eyes."  
"...Kenya..." Yuuji stared at his friend with wide eyes and mouth agape.  
"What?"  
"You're more observant than I thought." Yuuji stated, and Kenya shot up to sitting position. "Hey! I'm a really observant person!"  
"...no, you aren't."  
"Well, neither are you! Can't you just give up on Koharu and spare the kids feelings? And I'm not talking about Koharu now!" Kenya slammed his hand against the roof-floor and glared at Yuuji, causing the aqua-haired boy to bull back a bit at the intense stare. "K-Kenya... I.."  
"You know you have to give up some day." Kenya said, his voice softer now. "Koharu isn't interested, and you know it."  
Yuuji looked down and wrapped his fingers around each other nervously. "...I know..."  
Kenya sighed. "Yuuji. I know you like Koharu, but.."  
"I don't know, Kenya."  
Kenya almost didn't hear what Yuuji said, because his voice was so low. "Hm?"  
"I just don't know anymore.. The look on Zaizen's face... It.."  
"Made you sad?" Kenya inquired. Yuuji shook his head.  
"...scared."  
Kenya's eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side. "Scared? Of what?"  
"..I don't know.." Yuuji mumbled, shaking his head again. "..of losing something?"  
Kenya slid over to him and gave him a hug. "It's not too late to fix things yet." Yuuji gripped the back of Kenya's blazer and buried his face against the other's shoulder. "Kenya..."  
"Ah! Zaizen!"  
Yuuji spun around onto his knees, and Kenya pointed. "There."  
Zaizen was down at the school-yard, on his way somewhere. Yuuji flew to his feet and up to the fence and he would have climbed over if if Kenya hadn't grabbed his waist to stop him. "Zaizeeeeennn!" he shouted, and the tensai looked up towards the roof. "Zaizeenn! I'm sorryyyy!" Yuuji shouted at the top of his lungs. "Please talk to meeee!"  
Zaizen made a dash for the school building, and once he disappeared from Yuuji's sight, Yuuji let go of the fence. The two seniors tumbled down onto the roof, and they both groaned. Kenya sat up and just as he was going to shout at Yuuji for being a suicidal idiot, the door to the roof slammed open and Zaizen, face ablaze and anger shining in his eyes, stormed up to Yuuji and pulled him up from the ground by a tight grip on the senior's shirt. "Are you an idiot? ! Are you trying to kill yourself or something? !" he shouted. Yuuji looked at him, stummed into almost silence. "I'm– I'm sorry, Zaize–"  
"Shut up, senpai!" Zaizen snapped. "Just shut up!"  
Yuuji closed his mouth and listened as Zaizen's frustration was shot at him. "You're such an idiot! Don't you fucking care about how I feel? ! I love you, senpai! But you always run after Konjiki-senpai who doesn't even care! Do you know how much that hurts? ! Why can't you just see me? ! When I love you so damn much! You're so stupid! Just- just fucking get out of my head! It's annoying! I can't think about anything else, damnit!" Zaizen took several ragged breaths and his head sank down against Yuuji's chest. "Y-you're so s-stupid... J-just g-get ou-t.."  
Yuuji's eyes widened to an almost impossible size when Zaizen's body shook and a sniffle was heard. "Zai-zen..." Yuuji mumbled, then wrapped his arms around Zaizen, pulling him close. "I'm sorry." He pressed a light kiss to the top of Zaizen's head, and Zaizen froze. "S-senpai? Wh-why did you..?"  
"I..Well... See it as a gift?" Yuuji asked nervously. "I... I'm really sorry.. I didn't know.. And that I hurt you.. I don't want to... Sorry.."  
"You know," Kenya broke their silence, and they turned to look at him. "the teacher's've probably heard 'bout your attempt at flying, Yuuji. You should probably scram. Go on a date or somethin'."  
"Wh-wh-wh-!"  
"Hurry up, 'kay?" Kenya ushured them towards the stairs and they stumbled forward. "Kenya-!"  
"Heheeeh~!" Kenya made the victory-sign with his right hand and winked. "Get going, blockheads."

End part 2


	3. 3: School

**Hitouji Yuuji & Zaizen Hikaru**

**10 dates; #3: School**

There was a spring to Zaizen's steps while he walked towards morning-practice, Kenya noted as he watched the junior – who was late, by the way – during the laps he himself had received for being late. Why was he late anyway, he was Naniwa's Speed Star, not Zaizen! And why was Zaizen late, anyway? When Kenya had gone on his first real date with Seiichi, he'd been incapable of sleeping for several nights after that, and been at the courts earlier then Shiraishi. Never mind that he had had to climb over the walls to the shrine to get into the courts, he had done it – ignoring the scrapes he'd gotten – happily humming and thinking about the Rikkai-buchou.

Kenya snapped to attention when Shiraishi shouted at Zaizen for being tardy, and smirked as the kouhai blushed when Yuuji draped himself over him for just a moment, before Zaizen was ordered to run laps. Kenya watched Zaizen run past him and smirked when the teen almost skipped. Not that it was easy to detect, both the skipping and the happiness that was radiating from Zaizen, but Kenya had known him for a while, so he knew how the guy looked when he was happy. Now, he was practically boiling over.

Kenya ran up to Zaizen and slammed his hand into his back. Zaizen glanced his way – he really was out of it, huh – and simply asked _what_ instead of telling him off.

"So Yuuji asked you out yet?" Kenya grinned at the intense blush that appeared on Zaizen's face, and then he laughed and ran as Zaizen lunged after him, shouting out insults. Zaizen at least seemed to be back to normal – it _was_ a bit scary to see him all happy and giddy.


End file.
